The Exiled Gods
by Greakfreak
Summary: Zeus goes power crazy and kicks all the gods off Olympus, 5 years later, he wants them back, but what if they don't wish to return?
1. Prologe and Artemis

**New story I am doing, enjoy. Ask questions! I'd love to help.**

{5 years}  
It had been 5 years. Exiled from Olympus because father had finally lost it and wanted to continue power. All he left us with was our memory of that horrible day. Artemis had every detail edged into her brain. She hadn't seen any of the gods sense that day. When she woke up, she was in Wisconsin. Her powers were gone and in modern times no one would believe her if she stated she was a god. So she did what any smart girl would do, she pretended to have amnesia. Her father had stripped her of her immortality, her mountains, her nymphs, and her moon, all of it to her toga. So she laid there in the snow naked. Then an old man saw her and took off his coat and handed it to her. She took it because her now mortal body was freezing. He had taken her back to his cabin that he lived in alone. He fed her, gave her clothes and gave her a room. Turned out he had a 17 year old daughter who left home as soon as she was old enough. Her body was 17, so the clothes fit well. She knew she was replacing his daughter, but he was replacing her father too. "Alana? The stew is ready, are you hungry?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh course Richie; you know your soup is divine!" She responded. Richie had kept her safe this entire time. She started going by Alana because it was close to Artemis and more modern. She helped him pour the stew. "Oh Alana, your always helping this old bat out!" "Richie, you're not a bat, you're the sweetest man I remember ever meeting, and you helped me 5 years ago, I could have died! I will forever owe you gratitude!" The old man smiled at her. They ate and went hunting; she still preferred bow and arrow hunting. Old habits die young. They came back with some small game. "Do you ever want to remember Alana?" "Not really, I mean, when I picture it, all I get is fear and abandoness, these 5 years are the best memory I have." "5 years is all you have!" He joked. They laughed and then Artemis had a bad feeling. "Richie, I think I'm going to go for a walk." "Do you want company?" "No, I think I should be fine, I'll be right back." She grabbed her coat and sprinted deep into the forest. She bumped into a man in a coat and a suit. "Daughter, I have missed you."


	2. Athena

Athena woke up in DC the same way. She hurried to a store and stole clothing. Zeus had stolen everything from her, her armor she rarely took off, her library, even her owl, wisdom! She saw on a T.V. a newscast on the governor's speech. He didn't phrase right, and she saw below the cast, was a number asking if you had problems with his speech to call. She did, "hello Governor Michael, I saw your speech and it was choppy, to phrase it better, you should say. To advance the society, we should agree with the people and advise them before making there decisions. To give your freedom to speak, let your votes come to me." "Who are you, and do you need a job?" "I'm Aurora, and yes I do." "Come to 53 avenue in an hour." "Ok, bye." She walked down there and she sat down and she saw a man in a suit sprint to the diner. He saw her and sat down. "Aurora?!" "Yes, Governor Michael." "Your speech, I told my assistant, she ran to the post box to revote me! Who are you?" "Aurora Brown. Just an adviser." "Well Miss Brown, welcome to the agency as my adviser." Athena remembered and smiled at the memory of those 5 years ago. Now they were running for president. He had giving her intense paychecks and she had a very nice apartment. Just because she wasn't immortal didn't mean her life was over. She had gotten a new owl and had advanced her knowledge even more with modern science. She got a call and she answered it. "Aurora Brown, how my I help you?" "Aurora, hey it's John, are you free for lunch?" "Anything for the future President for the United States!" She grabbed her jacket and opened the door and a man was standing there. "Athena, how is my favorite daughter?" "Zeus!"


	3. Dionysus

Dionysus took the hit hard. He was the youngest god, the baby of the family. He borrowed some clothes from hobos. He went into a bar to replenish himself and a man came in not long after and was talking to a man about how his divorce was killing him and he wanted to lose his mind! "Get me a bud light." "You know, it helps with depression better if you get scotch and mix it with tequila and a few drops of lemonade. Try it and you'll see for yourself." "Give me that!" The bartender made it and handed it to the man, he took a sip and was shocked and chugged the rest. "Another!" "Hey, do you need a job buddy?" The bartender asked. "You're amazing! Mesmerizing drinks, that's amazing!" "Thanks, it's a gift." 5 years had passed and he owned his own bar, and clothes. He had tons of his own concoctions and his special talent went for good. He loved his new life. Everyone used to blame him, thinking because he created wine and alcohol, it was his fault humans abused it. But now, he used it for the good of the people. Well, the good of the drunk. New Orland's was the perfect start for him. A man in a suit came in. "My baby boy has grown all up." "Father?"


	4. Apollo

**This is honestly my fav chapter.**

Apollo woke up in New York. He missed his life. His muses, his lyre, his sister. Gods he missed his sister. He remembered there last conversation, a fight about something stupid as usual. Then father called them all into the throne room. He said they were all exiled from Olympus and all their powers stripped. He remembered her cry on his shoulder. That was the worst part, his sister NEVER cried. She didn't cry like that sense Orion. They were thrown in many different directions. He grabbed her out of his arms and flung her off the mountain. He screamed for her but Zeus grabbed his collar and flung him off the mountain. He landed in a trash bin. A generous man gave him scraps to wear. What had happened to his life, one minute he is being fed grapes by beautiful women, next he is fighting for scraps!? He knew not to give up. Keep fighting, father was confused, angry, he would forgive them and allow them to come back soon. He started singing and he kept practicing and he got chump charity and finally he was discovered for his beautiful voice and he was offered a small gig. A restaurant entertainer. He took it and soon enough he had fans. He found a guitar and it was just like the lyre and he started playing and he was asked to open for a small band for a concert. They loved him more than the band! He was an instant hit. He started to enjoy his new life. The one thing that would haunt him with the past wasn't his immortality or his father leaving him; it was Artemis' face as he threw her. He still had some power, he could have saved her. He wished he could contact her, somehow. Now days he still regrets his sister but he doesn't mind mortality. He knew father was never coming back, never going to except them back. If he would he won't have waited 5 years. He walked into his dressing room with Austin on it. He went in and a man in a suit was there. "Who are you?" "You don't recognize your father?" "You're not my father; fathers don't throw their kids off mountains to rot in the mortal world!" "Would I be a father if I didn't know where you all went? Look, I know where Artemis is."


	5. Poseidon

**Yes, she is named after a noodle.**

"Brother, what are you doing?! Give me my trident back!" "No my brother, you are here by exiled from Olympus and my oceans!" "Zeus, put me down you have completely lost it." Poseidon screamed at his lunatic brother. He landed on the beach, Hawaii to be exact. He stole a hula skirt and went looking around. He looked for a job. What else was he suppose to do? He wasn't a god anymore. He was accepted as a surfing teacher. He was very good at it. "Pauli, come on, you said you would watch me practice!" Said an impasient girl in a hula outfit. "Yes, Ziti. You know I love the water!" "It seems you love it over me!" "Never!" He kissed her. He had fallen in love with her, Ziti was a Hawaiian born and she was a hula dancer. He had done a show where he hula on a board and after she told him he had failed at a hula. They fell in love not soon after. His brother's betrayal was hard on him. They were brothers for Pete sake! He was the first thrown off. He watched her shake and dance perfectly. She messed up slightly and stopped. "I can't do this!" "Well, Ziti, if you try it like this, maybe it would help." He showed a very terrible example. She broke out into a laugh. He looked down at his watch which wasn't on his wrist. "Hey, I left my watch on the beach with my shoes, I'm going to grab them, and I'll be right back." "Hurry, I'm starving!" He ran to the beach and a man was holding his watch. "Hey, that's mine, sorry, my girlfriend gave it to me." "Oh, I see, I'm sorry brother." "Zeus?"


	6. Hera

Hera was hurt. First he cheats then he strips her of everything and flicks her off Olympus like, like something you would flick! Uh, that is why they had Athena to do the thinking. But all the gods were gone. She landed in Maine. She was by a donation bin. She took out some stuff and put it on. She was a wreck for a long time because she loved Zeus. Just like the fates wanted her to move on. A woman stormed out of a building and a help wanted sign went up. She looked at the ad, Marriage counselor. She stepped in and got hired. She was so good at her job. Even if she could handle her own marriage, that didn't mean she couldn't help others. She got paid good money and she was able to move on with her life. Rarely thinking about that drenched day 5 years ago. Just then she got a customer, alone. He sat down and said. "Hera, I see you are keeping busy these days?" "What do you want? To torture me more?" "I want my wife!" "You don't have a wife, at least not of me, being flung off a mountain doesn't mean divorce to you because that is what it was for me!"


	7. Aphrodite

Oww, being flung off a mountain hurts! The ex-goddess of love had stolen clothes from a car and she saw a flyer with an audition date on it. She filled out her paperwork, lies of course and she went to the place. Even if her love powers didn't work, she was still stunning. She got the roll in the TV soap opera. 5 years later she was on all the Soap covers. She made the show amazing. They called her the 'Marylyn of TV'. She went to her dressing room and a man stepped in. "Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" "I should ask you the same question Zeus."


	8. Ares

Ares fell right into an army fleet. He stole a uniform and joined the new recruits. He quickly adapted with his 'military' background. His only problem with this arrangement from Zeus was when you got hurt you could die! He fought hard and by the time 5 years had passed he had gotten many metals and was in battle a lot. He was called god of war. For the game not for his old title. He didn't care; killing people and not getting yelled at was the dream! He was in his courtiers when he found a man in a suit was there. He saluted and stood there thinking it was an important government official. "I see you got manners, son." "Zeus?! I should kill you right now!"


	9. Hephestous

Hephaestus didn't take the fall too bad, I mean it wasn't his first fall or the correct term would be chucked at high speeds off the mountain. He landed in Florida and he as soon as he fell started a shop for modern weapons. He was used to starting over. He did it very successfully. 5 years blew by. He was making money and enjoying his alone time. He only rarely missed the other gods. He was a loner anyway. A man came into his shop. "Seriously, you suckered me once, you're not doing it again father!"


	10. Hermes

Hermes fell and without his sandals fell straight down. It hurt. He was in New Mexico. He had delivered here before. He went to the post office. He said he was an agent and he was testing out there mail system, really he was just bored. Now he wasn't a god, he wanted to continue his duties. Father loved him even though he was thrown with mass strength. 5 years and he was happy. He wasn't famous or rich, but he was happy. A man walked up to the counter and said, "Keeping to your tasks I see Hermes." "It took you long enough father."


	11. Demeter

Demeter fell. At least she would be near her daughter. She hadn't seen her. Becoming mortal meant she lost her daughter for good. She remembers when they announced that he was taking the gods powers. She had her daughter. Zeus was going to ditch her daughter. Demeter was able to distract Zeus by yelling at him. Persephone was able to get to the underworld. Zeus wouldn't go to Hades realm. She knew Persephone would be safe in the underworld. Hades would protect her. She found herself in New Jersey. She saw greenery and she was able to get a job. She was good with plants even though she didn't have her powers. And 5 years later she was still working at the greenery and she had green thumbs, literally. The day was bleak and no one was coming, just then a man came in and looked at the flowers for a minute and went up to the counter and said. "Hello Demeter, how is my favorite sister?" "Oh, I'm your favorite? And Hestia is where? Still on Olympus I presume. What do you want Zeus."  
{ Zeus request}


	12. Artemis 2

**Technically this is chapter 2, I broke the story up bc it's really long.**

****{ Zeus request}  
_"Daughter, I have missed you."_ "Zeus?! Why have you returned to me?" "To reaccept my daughter to her immortal self, and to get you out of these peasants clothing!" "Zeus, don't ever call me your daughter, ever! You chucked is off a mountain not even caring if we lived or died! And I am happy here, being mortal will give me the chance to actually live a life of aging, and when I die, I'll be far away from YOU!" She walked off but he grabbed her wrist. "Stop denying it Artemis, you're a goddess, now you're taking your punishment over forever rewards?! I think not!" "Alana? Is everything ok? You have been gone for over an hour!" He pinned her arm behind her and whispered in her ear. "Say everything is fine or he dies!" "Everything is fine, Richard." "Good job dear." She broke out of his grip. "Don't ever call me dear, leave! You have no right to come to me, you left me with nothing and I'm happy again!" "You're happy? Please, you're dating a man who is younger than you!" "I am not dating him! He thinks I'm Alana, girl who has no memory, found naked in a freezing forest about to die of hypothermia and claiming she has no memory! 5 years, if you wanted to apologize you do it right away, not 5 years later!" "It has been 5 years?" "Go away." "Not without my daughter!" They heard a twig snap and they looked and Richie was hidden in the trees. Zeus grabbed a lightning bolt from his inside pocket and threw it. It hit him. She broke out of Zeus' grip and ran to him. "Richie!" He was ashes. "You murderer!" "It is justice." "What?!" "Holding a goddess back from her family." "I hate you!" She started walking off. He grabbed her wrist. "Now you're just annoying me." He pulled her in and he disappeared with her in a poof of smoke.


	13. Athena 2

_"Athena, how is my favorite daughter?" "Zeus?" _"In the flesh." "Why are you here?" "I'm here to forgive you and reenlist you to your godly responsibilities." "Can we talk later; I have to advise my client." "You have a boyfriend?" "No! Were running for president!" "So are you going to the office?" "Um, no, were going out." "Well, tell him you quit and come on!" "I can't father, give me a few months to get John settled into being president because I'm sure were going to win and then I will go." '' I don't have a few months, your coming back now. I saved all your things, your armor; I know you missed it, and Wisdom! Your poor owl must miss you." She wiped a tear on her sleeve. "Ok, I'll go back. Can I tell him in person that I quit?" "Yes, if you hurry." She grabbed her coat and went to the restaurant and meets him at a table. "John, I have something to tell you." She peered over at her father standing outside. Watching her. "I have something to tell you as well. Aurora Brown, I love you! That is an amazing thing to let off my chest." She was crying again. "I'm hoping those are tears of joy." "John, I love you too, but I have to go." "Oh, you need to leave the restaurant?" He asked knowing the answer. "No, well yes, but I quit. I'm sorry; I have to go away, forever. I'm sorry." She put her napkin which was on her lap on the table and she got up. "Good luck with the election." She walked outside. "It was the right decision." "It was the only decision! If I had told you no, you would have hurt me more than what happened in there! I am the smart one. I had to make the logical decision." "Come now, Wisdom awaiting her master." She grabbed her father's hand and they vanished in a puff of smoke. John watched her leave through the window and she was yelling at a man. He didn't care about the election anymore, he wanted Aurora Brown!


	14. Dionysus 2

_"My baby boy has grown all up." "Father?" _"Yes my son, it is me." He had a shot in his hand. He splashed it in Zeus' face. "I guess I deserved that, but I have come to reinstate you as a god!" He said joyfully. "No." "_No?_" "No, you left me to find my way in the mortal world and I did, and I'm happy. If you're not going to buy anything, please leave my bar." "What is with you and your sisters about happy here?" "You spoke to Artemis and Athena?!" "Yeah, would you like to reunite with them?" "It would be wonderful to see them again," snaps out of drunken memory of his fellow gods. "But I think I would rather remain here happy." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lighter. "My son, you said, this bar makes you happy?" "Yes, father, please no!" Zeus grabbed a bottle and smashed it and dropped the lighter on it and in a matter of minutes the building was on fire, and if it got to the wall of alcohol the intensity and flammability would cause the whole bar to explode! He ran out just in time, and said. "I see your still using blunt force to get what you want father." "And I see you're still a drunk fool who thinks happiness is with mortals." "Fine, I'll go back." "Good, now take my hand so I can take you to your throne." He took his father's hand and all that was left was a puff a smoke.


	15. Apollo 2

_"Who are you?" "You don't recognize your father?" "You're not my father; fathers don't throw their kids off mountains to rot in the mortal world!" "Would I be a father if I didn't know where you all went? Look, I know where Artemis is." _Apollo grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Where. Is. My. Sister." "Save on Olympus." "She is already there. But, I saw her get flung off the mountain." "She was pardoned. Now my son, let go of me!" Apollo slowly let him go. "Ready to go?" "Have you hurt her?" "Physically? No, of course not. Come on now, you're not the only Olympian I must bring back." "Fine, but get this straight Zeus, I am not coming back because of you or your precious immortality or godly powers! I'm coming back for my sister." "As long as your back, I'll be happy my son." They took hands and poofed to Olympus.


	16. Reunion 1

**This is part one of 3 or the reunion. I just thought a break would ease the** **story**.

"I assume you remember your way around?" "Yeah." Zeus left. He went to the throne room and he saw Athena looking into the giant globe they had to spy on mortals and she was watching a man. Dionysus was rubbing her shoulder and her. Artemis was on her throne crying and one of her wrists had a chain connecting her to the thrones. "Artemis?!" He said, well screamed. He sprinted to her and hugged her tighter than ever before."I have never stopped thinking about you Artemis!" "Of course I couldn't forget your narcissistic attitude!" She joked choking on tears. "Why are you chained?" He touched it and it felt like he had dipped his hand in liquid nitrogen! "It reverses your power, it burned me and Athena lost some brain cells." "Why are you chained up like an animal?" "Because I refused to come. Zeus killed my friend. A man protected me, cared for me. He was more of a father then Zeus, he spied on us fighting and blamed him for me not coming and he..." she started sobbing again. Apollo could assume what happened. He hugged her lighter this time. "I'm sorry." "Go mingle with Athena and Dionysus. I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going anywhere." "Ok." He said kind of sad. He walked over and they talked about their very happy and successful lives. Also on the fact that Zeus ruined it for them. Apollo told them how he was an artist and was very famous. He heard a voice behind him. "So annoying me for a few millenniums came in handy?" It was Artemis trying to relax a little. "Yeah, probably."


	17. Poseidon 2

_"Hey, that's mine, sorry, my girlfriend gave it to me." "Oh, I see, I'm sorry brother." "Zeus?"_ "Why is everyone so shocked to see me? It has only been 5 years!" "Yes, 5 years sense you threw us off Olympus! But I must thank you. If you hadn't thrown me off, I wouldn't have met Ziti." "So this Ziti is your girlfriend?" "Yeah, why?" "Because when you come back, I was wondering what kind of demigod we will get." "I don't want to go back, and I don't date Ziti because our kids would be beautiful, which they would, but I actually love her." "_Love_?!" "Yes Zeus, love!" "Well, ok then, let's get back to Olympus Mr. Earth shaker!" "Keep it, I'm retirering!" "What?!" "I don't want to be the water god anymore." Zeus took the form and went to Ziti. "Ziti?" "Yeah Pauli?" "Get out of my life, I hate you! I'd ask you to drown yourself but I wouldn't want to swim anywhere near you. Have a nice rest of your pathetic life." He walked away and went to the beach where he left the real Poseidon was. "Ziti isn't a problem anymore." "Zeus, what did you do?" "Told Ziti "Get out of my life, I hate you! I'd ask you to drown yourself but I wouldn't want to swim anywhere near you. Have a nice rest of your pathetic life." She is gone." "What?! Why the heck would you do that?! I have never mingled in your love life and that's saying a lot!" "Well, I have been destroying ties to the mortal world all day, killed a man, broke ones heart, burned a building, crushed thousands of hearts with a missing celebrity, and broken another's heart." Zeus said proud of himself. "You're proud? Torturing your famili_e_s' ties to Earth because you want us back? That's not what families do, but you're not family, you're just a guy who uses people to get what he wants!" "I am the best family you have, unless you want me to send you to the pits of torturous to brother and father!?" "No, fine I will go seems you killed Pauli and made me Poseidon again." "Good, I see reason has helped you. Did you miss your nieces and nephews?" "Of course." They poofed.


	18. Hera 2

_"Hera, I see you are keeping busy these days?" "What do you want? To torture me more?" "I want my wife!" "You don't have a wife, at least not of me, being flung off a mountain doesn't mean divorce to you because that is what it was for me!" _"Jezz you don't have to be so harsh!" "Me. Harsh?" "Yeah, we had a spute and were getting back together like we always do." "What if I don't want to go back?" "What if I gave you a swear to the Styx, anything you wish?" "I want you to swear on the Styx to never leave me." "I swear on the river Styx never to leave you again, or make it seem like were not together anymore." She ran and hugged him. "You don't know how many millennium I have waited for that! Martha, I quit!" She kissed him. "But Helen, you're our best counselor!" "Yeah, but I'm leaving. Tutalue!" She walked out hand in hand with Zeus and when they stepped outside they meet lips and poof.


	19. Aphrodite 2

_"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" "I should ask you the same question Zeus." _"Well, the love goddess deserves her throne back." "I'm not into love anymore, I'm into popularity!" "Your not in love? And to think Ares was talking up a storm about seeing you. Too bad, I guess Eos will get her lover back!" "What?! Ares? Talked about me? And that Eos still wants him after the curse I put on her?!" "She did see him when he was thrown, you didn't go find him, and she watched him at every moment!" She picked up her phone violently and typed in a number quickly. "Joseph! I quit! I'm done on the show, I have family issues. No, I'm done for good, don't come find me, I'm going remote." She shut the phone and fit it somehow in her tight extra skinny jeans. "She wrapped her arms around him and they vanished."Ares!" She said


	20. Ares 2

_"I see you got manners, son." "Zeus?! I should kill you right now!" _"Is that any way of treating your father?" "No! You, before this exile think told me everyone hated me, you hated me more than your lame son!" "It builds character!" "Sure! I haven't moved on from war, if that was your pathetic plan, but I am not switching sides or pulling any friendly fires, look at my metals! Are you proud now dad?!" "Yes, yes my son, you have made me proud." "Wait, what?" "I'm proud of you Ares." "Os this some gimmick to get me back to Olympus? Because I can still beat you to a bloody pulp! Mortal or immortal!" "No gimmick, but I would like you to come home. There is someone who really missed you there." "Who, Aphro?" "Yeah!" "Gods, I haven't seen her in 5 years! I have seen some decent looking women, but nothing comparing to that dame!" "So, will you come back?" "I do miss my nice armor and sword. This battle was nothing too a nice Greek war!" "Ok then, come on." They poofed.


	21. Reunion 2

**as you can probably tell by now, each chapter is around the PoV of the given person, excluding these which are based off the last chapters person.**

When he got there he saw Artemis chained to her throne, Naughty naughty, thought Ares. Apollo was sitting next to her. He noticed they were in completely different attires. She was wearing jeans, boots and a thick jacket. He was in jeans sneakers and a short sleeve shirt. His gay yellow thing, thought Ares. He saw Dio and Athena his enemy. He always hated her. She was strategist he was blunt force. Both war gods. She was in a business attire and Dio was in a plain white shirt with a purple button up undone over it. He had jeans on. Uncle was playing with the seaweed on his throne, clearly distracted. He just had some swim trunks on. He saw his mother happy as could be humming love songs in a casual jeans and blouse. Then he saw her. Aphrodite was sitting in his throne playing with his spear. She had on tight jeans and a light cotton blouse. He felt out of the bunch in his cameo uniform. He walked over behind her and said. "You should be careful, spears are very dangerous." "Ares!" She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced. "Well look sis, there not the only ones with the exiting reunion." "If you're suggesting kissing, I will personally hold this freaking chain to your head until every brain cell freezes to a pitiful death!" "No! I just said emotional. Gods, why would we freaking kiss?! Well besides me doing this." He kissed her forehead, which he knew really annoyed her. But she didn't respond. "Lets not fight, it brings back painful memories. Including seeing your face when Zeus pulled me out of your arms and threw me. That is a scar I'll never forget." "I should have saved you, I had enough power and Demeter got Persephone out!" "Even if you could have, which you couldn't have. He would have found me and punished both of us, Zeus can't step a foot into the underworld she is the only living thing allowed there. She was safe there. Apollo there was nothing you could have done." "I can't lie and I say there was." "You have convict yourself that's the truth but there was nothing that insured are well being. Say it." "There wa- was noth- I can't!" "Told you, just forget it, ok?" She was hugging her knees on her throne. "You know I don't forget, but, I won't mention it again for your sake." "Can I for once get a soiled yes or no answer? You don't always have to be prophetical!"

**I love Arty and Apollo moments!**


	22. Hephestous 2

_"Seriously, you suckered me once, you're not doing it again father!" _"Why my son?" "First you throw me off because I'm an ugly child then get Dionysus to get me back up there, for my skills, then, you throw me off AGAIN, and I move on, now you want me back because your lonely, no way!" "Well at least you summed up why I want you back, but please!" "Why? God of kiss up away?" "What? Anyway. I will do anything!" "Swear on the Styx that I will never be removed from the mountain, violently or verbally!" "I swear on the river Styx that you will never be removed from the mountain, violently or verbally. Happy?" "No, but I will take what I can get." Poof and a pile of dust was all that remained.


	23. Hermes 2

_"Keeping to your tasks I see Hermes." "It took you long enough father."_ "Oh, so you were expecting me?" "Oh course! I knew you would miss us." "Well, I should already guess you don't need to be begged to come back to Olympus?'' "Nope, let's go." They left.


	24. Demeter 2

_"Hello Demeter, how is my favorite sister?" "Oh, I'm your favorite? And Hestia is where? Still on Olympus I presume. What do you want Zeus?" _"Don't you want to come back? I forgive you?" "For what? Protecting my daughter? Or talking back? Because I don't need to be forgiven for no wrong doings!" "Well, if you come, you can see OUR daughter and retake your throne and grow plants the easy way!" She was very tempted." Why? Why do you wish for us to return?" "Because I miss you all." "I don't believe you, but I will do anything for MY presume daughters presence.'' "It's agreed then, your coming back, good." Poof


	25. Welcome Home Olympians

**chapter 3**

****{Welcome home}  
"Welcome home my fellow Olympians, thank you all for being very cooperative." He stared at Artemis. "As you can see, I kept everything just as it was left before, our little spute." "It wasn't a spute! You threw us off the freaking mountain!" "Apollo, please maintain your sister, before I do what I did to her dear friend Richard." He touched her shoulder and tried to get her to relax. "Thank you son." "I told you not to call me that, Zeus." "You too are the only resistant ones on the gift of being accepted back to immortality and the freedom from that pathetic world below." "Zeus, the mortals are not pathetic! They are wonderful!" "Oh, I forgot you dear daughter, but you're mistaken, ALL mortals are pathetic." He laughed and Hermes laughed as well. "I am never wrong, and I know there are few, but there are some mortals who are great and wonderful. I meet one, Artemis meet one, Poseidon did! They exist!" He got up and smacked her. Getting smacked by a got when you're mortal isn't pleasant, it is VERY painful! "Athena!" Artemis jumped up and burned her hand on the chain. "Your sick! Hurting someone who states the truth!" Apollo said while rubbing Artemis' burnt wrist like he still had healing abilities. "Shush Apollo! I'm fine. Father was serving justice!" Athena said. "Correct dear daughter. You know we all look too colorful." He snapped and they were all in their tunics. "I don't remember wearing so little!" Said Artemis in her short dress. "Now then, now sense you all were in the mortal world for some time, I'm will ask of you tell me any problems you have seen." "Dionysus?" "No, except some depressed people, but alcohol seems to help!" "Excellent. Brother?" "Humans enjoy life. A life full of love and happiness." "Ok? Ares?" "There militaries are different but affective." "Great! Aphrodite?" "People are not hooking up for love anymore just a good night!" "Sweet! Oh, um, nice job Aphrodite. Um, Hephaestus?" "Not much, mortals like jewels and weapons." "Ok then, Athena?" "Um, mortals care about there government which they use to make laws." "Good, nice work daughter." "Hera?" "Lots of couples don't work out. Cheaters, scandal happen all the time nowadays." "Oh, well that needs improvement. Hermes?" "People aren't sending messages anymore! Just emails!" "Too bad for you, Apollo?" "Music inspires people." "Good, Artemis?" "There are good people in the mortal world; Pandora's evils haven't hit everyone." "Good, Demeter?" "Less people have farms, but lots have nice flower gardens." "Ok? I'm not big on flowers, but ok. Now then, gods and goddess, are you all ready to regain your immortality?" "Yes, father we are." Said Athena. "Come forth Hera."


	26. Redemption

{Redemption}

She stepped forward and he handed her the staff with the peacock feathers on it. "I bestow upon Hera, Immortality and her powers of the immortals back to her." She stared to glow a blue-green. Her trademark color and it stopped and she took her staff and sat down. "Ok, who is next?" Aphrodite bounced up and down and ran over to Zeus. "I bestow upon Aphrodite, Immortality and her powers of the immortals back to her." Ares walked up. "I bestow upon Ares, Immortality and his powers of the immortals back to him." Slowly this happened to all the gods until Athena, Apollo, and Artemis were left. Apollo went up, resistant. "Athena!" "What?" "Did you love him?" "Who?" "Mr. Future President!" "Yeah, why?" "I couldn't save Richard, but you can save him, I'm going to make a distraction, when I do, Apollo is going to use his powers to send you to earth. Got it?" "Are you sure? You will get punished!" "It's not like he can ground me for eternity, well he could, but I have Apollo, you're alone. It has to be quick." She grabbed her shackle and it was scorching her hand. She screamed in agony. Zeus ran up to her followed by the other gods. "What is happening? Can we touch the chain?" Was muttered around them. Apollo knew he could heal her so he backed up to Athena and with a flick of his fingers, she was gone. He ran back up and pulled her scorched hand off. It was really badly burnt. He healed it. Zeus did the ceremony to her and she took her bow and Zeus struck the chain with a lightning bolt and it broke. "Freedom, or at least as much as I will get!" She stood up and properly hugged her brother tight for the longest time. She whispered into his ear. "Is she gone?" "Yupe, safe back where she was before, District of Columbia." They all sat down. "Now that commotion is fixed, did I bestow everyone with their Immortality again? Where is Athena?" No reply. He grabbed Apollo. "Where is she?" Apollo had to think quickly, he couldn't lie. "In a place." He was thrown to the ground. Artemis ran to him. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, fine." "Here, I'll walk you to your room." "In case anyone tries to leave, there is a field I just put up not allowing any gods to leave Olympus." Zeus said. Apollo went into his room followed by Artemis. He pulled out his oracle ball. Which was like the huge crystal ball in the throne room, but his was more advanced. "Athena." He said and he saw her in her apartment franticly calling a number. "At least she can get him back. Richard is just ashes." "You cared about this Richard, didn't you?" "Yeah, he treated me like his daughter, because his real daughter ditched him. He was an amazing father figure."


	27. Escape

{Escape}

Athena franticly called John's number. She had only been gone a week. Olympus time flew way faster than mortal times. She called the office and they said he hasn't been to work. They tried to check up on him, but he yells at them to go away. She ran outside and hailed a taxi. As soon as she got to his apartment, she threw the money at the cab and sprinted inside. She ran to his door and violently banged on the door. "Let me in John! It's me, Aurora!" She heard footsteps and she saw him. He was in pajama pants and a throw on tee shirt. "Aurora!" He hugged her so tight. He didn't smell that great either, most likely, he hadn't showered that morning. "John, John, hi, yeah, I have a confession. Can I come in?" "Yeah, yeah of course. Why are you back?" "Let's just say my siblings helped me escape." "Escape? What is going on? You were so tense and upset. Are you in trouble Aurora?" "Stop calling me that! It isn't my name. It is Athena." "Like the goddess?" "More like, like me." "What?" "I'm the goddess Athena." "Am I dreaming of you, because this is insane!" "You're not dreaming Jonathan Matthew Michael; I am the goddess of wisdom and warfare. I have been alive over 3,000 years and my sister sacrificed her freedom for me." "Artemis? What do you mean?" "When Zeus exiled us, she was put in the care of an elder man. I found your awfully written speech and I helped you. She was raised with this man and when Zeus came back, he forced me to leave you and lucky he just did that. He murdered the protector of Artemis. She risked her life causing herself excusal pain, to buy me enough time to sneak off Olympus to see you." "So, your dad is a bad guy? Can I do anything?" "Win the election, I will always watch over you, and if I know you're happy, I will be too." "Wait, are you leaving again? Please don't go!" "Zeus has already started searching for me, I just came back to give you a proper goodbye. You were my favorite mortal. I thought Odysseus was brave and handsome, but you, beat him in looks and abilities any day. He might have been blunt force and some wise thoughts with the help of me, but you. You have this drive that is just fascinating and beautiful. I will miss you forever, and make sure you make Alysin." "Please don't go, I can't live without you!" "And you can't live with me either!" "I will take the risk! I love you Pallas Athena!" "You know my name?" "I took some Greek Mythology courses in collage. And it is so beautiful." He took her hands. "Zeus could come right now and kill me, but I would be fine with it, as long as your face is the last thing I see." He bent in and kissed her. In her 3,000 years of life, she had never kissed before. She enjoyed it. She pulled off. "I love you too, John. But, I have to go. Move on, that is my only wish. Please, and win the election, for me." Just then the door opened. "Quick pretend to be sleeping!" He jumped on the couch. "Athena! Why did you leave Olympus?" "I just wanted to say goodbye father." "At least your excepting your kinship unlike you obnoxious brother and sister." "Why have you come here father, I was just about to come seek you out." "You have been gone a few moments and I knew Earth time is different so I came to check on you. How is your cheek?" "Well, a mortal getting smacked by a god is pretty painful." "It wasn't that hard!" "Let us just go to Olympus together, and then you can bestow my immortality back upon me." "Ok daughter." And in a puff of smoke they were gone. He got up from the couch and relised that it was no dream. He went to his oven and put a huge slab of bacon on the pan and flayed it. "To Athena, the goddess I have fallen in love with, don't forget me." He cooked another. "To Artemis, please watch over Athena, be the sister she never truly had." He went to the bathroom after cleaning up and showered. He would keep his promise. He WAS going to win that election! He went to the office. "I bestow upon Athena, Immortality and her powers of the immortals back to her." Zeus proclaimed. Artemis ran into the throne room quickly followed by Apollo. "Your back!" "Yupe." "Artemis, Athena. There is a very delicious sacrifice to you." "A sacrifice? We haven't had a sacrifice in over 3,000 years!" "John! He knows Greek history!" They went over to Hestia and they tasted bacon. His prayer was played in their heads silently. Athena got tears in her eyes and Artemis was shocked on this kid. "Athena! Let's get you out of those disgusting clothes!" Said Artemis loud. "That is a good idea daughter." She gave him a death stare. She took Athena into the bedroom. She handed her a tunic. "So, how did it go?" "Fine, I talked to him. I told him to move on and win the election. I love him!" "Look, I don't care if you give up your virginity, but I want you to be happy. So, get changed." "Art! Is Athena done, we need to talk." "Yeah, you can come in." Apollo came in with his lyre. "What is that for?" "Drowning out the sound of this letter I wrote." He started loudly singing and they quietly talked about the human world. After about an hour, Aphrodite was kicking down the door screaming bloody murder to get him to stop singing. Apollo stopped when Aphrodite threatened pereniate make-up, for the girls. So Athena socked him in the gut. "You have definatlly been workinbg out, wow you got abs in 5 year!" "You did! Let me see!" Said Aphrodite through the door. He opened tyhe door and lifted his shirt. "I'm so proud!" He had great abs, hot, but not 'see through the shirt 24/7' perfect. He closed the door and he put down his shirt proud of himself. "Narrsasis." Artemis said, walking past him. "Was it something I said?" He followed her.


	28. Return of the gods

{Return of the gods}

He walked into her room. "You are acting like everything is back to normal! Stop reminding me, it will never be normal again! When you left, what a few hundred people sad there favorite rock star gone? Someone actually lost his life because of me! He is in tarturous because of me!" She was crying at this point. "Art, I didn't know that was all in you. It isn't your fault. I can't lie, so you have to believe me! And I messaged Persephone, well interrupted Demeter's chat with her; she said he is in Alysin! She said not many people hit there with such good stats. I mean the occasional fireman or police officer, but not a protector of a goddess!" "He's in Alysin?" "I don't lie." She was on her knees on the ground and he had got on the ground coddling her. "About me acting like everything is normal, it is acting. Your right, things will never be normal again. I put on a show because Zeus thinks were all happy. Not many of us are. You know about Athena, but Dio's bar was burned to the ground, uncle's true love was told by Zeus that she was stupid and should drop dead. Demeter is only here for Seph. And me, I'm here for you." He turned her head and looked into her stormy blue silver eyes. So different to his golden, but he loved her eyes. He pushed her hair out of her face. "Just me? Because I was betting on it was the muses you missed the most." She cracked a quick smile. "Of course I missed them, but I can live without them, without arctuery, without music, but you. I woke up every night to your screaming face as you were thrown. All my art and paintings were of a screaming huntress." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you Apollo." She never said that, EVER! "I love you to Artemis." They hugged for a minute. Then he fell and was having a kind of seizure. "Apollo!?" "Vision, hurts, give, minute!" Was all he could spit out. Athena ran over and saw him. "He is having a vision, but the process is painful and hasn't happened for a while so thousands of prophesies are flooding through him! We can't touch him or he could be like this forever. Give him a minute." Athena trying to be calm said. "He fated this to happen." "What Art?" "He told me he dreamt that a huge prophecy was going to hit him at his weakest time, I just brushed it off." He stopped and just laid there breathing really heavy. She gave him some ambrosia and he ate some and started to regain his breathing pattern. "Wow, I missed the rush of a good prophesy!" He said joking. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, just a ton of prophecies rushing through me at once really hurts! Most are past, but I got a few current ones. Hey, Athens, I have a political prophecy." He taunted. "I would rather let fate decide without there messenger boy!" Hermes came up. "Did someone say message?" "Knock it off kiss up!" "What?" "All the gods know you have been kissing up to Zeus, even before the whole exile thing!" "I don't kiss up; I just actually follow what father says!" "Sure Hermes, what was your reaction to Zeus coming back." "Don't even lie; I'm the god of truth." "I was happy to see father again." "Happy? Yeah right!" "Seriously, I can live in the mortal world, just like you 3, but being on Olympus is something I have always had and I can't live without. Athena, you can adapt I mean being smart can take you anywhere, but being able to deliver stuff gets you in the ground!" "Oh, Hermes, I'm sorry. It is just so stressful." "You don't think I know that? We were abandoned for 5 years then Zeus comes back to 'reclaim us', what am I suppose to do? Resist? We all saw how that failed." He peered over at Artemis. "You got a problem?" "You got an hour?" Artemis just stared at him, no one, not even her brother talked back to her; well her brother did it on occasion. "Anyway, stay on his good side, most likely not thrown into Tarturous." "Well, see to the god of trickery to think of that." He tapped Athena's back. "You never gave me credit, but got to run. Messenger of the gods, all work." He sped off at the speed of light. "He does have a point, if we kiss up with Zeus for a while, maybe we can get some freedom, then visitation hours." Said Artemis deviously.


	29. Disagreements

**Some Ares/Aph moments. **

{Disagreements}

"So Ares, how was the army?" She asked. "Fine, I was able to continue my war abilities as well as gain some respect for all people." She was getting annoyed, she loved this guy so much, but he has dignity and respects people! She wants her bad boy! "So, um, do you want to stir up a fight between some countries? That used to be your favorite game." "Battle is serious, risking the lives of mortals is wrong." She got up and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" "To the forges, maybe me and Heph could strike up a conversation." She faked a smile and left. She opened the forge room door. She looked over to see her husband working. "How is my dearful wife?" He said sarcastically. He hated their marriage more than her. It was arranged; he loved Athena, well in ancient times. "Nothing, Ares has become a bore. I was hoping you had something interesting to talk about." "Well, if you're looking for conversation, I can't help you, but if you're looking for Ares help, that's where I'm good. He is all serious right?" "Yeah." "So, show him what he is missing, go flirt! Who haven't you had a kid with? Well, besides me." "Zeus, Poseidon, oh, and Dio!" "Go flirt right in front of Ares, it should trigger him to lose it and attempt to kill Dio, but beware, do it right after or before sunrise, if you do it to close, Eos might steal him away." She ran up and hugged him and kissed his sweaty forehead. "Thanks!" "No problem." She walked outside to the throne room and Ares was shining his spears and Dio was playing beer pong. "Hey, Dio, can I play?" "Why? You just want to use my vines as seductiveness!" "Well, chill, can't I be interested in you for once?!" "What is the catch?" "No catch, just you and me." She remembered her tricks perfectly and slowly cornered him into the table and she checked the corner of her eye to see Ares. She grabbed Dionysus and pulled him in and kissed him. Ares was in shock. She hated the taste of drunken guy! But anything for Ares. Just then the she-devil herself came down and went over to Ares. Aphrodite pushed him off and went over to hear Eos seducing Ares. "Hey beautiful, your sweet cheeks seems to be cheating, why don't you come to the sky with me? Remember all the fun we had?" She was stopped with a fist to the face. A well manicures, pink nailed, fist. "Oh, hello sweetie, how was the mortal world?" "Go to Tarturous! " "What did I do?" She asked innocently. "Tried to steal my man!" "Oh, so you're cheating, but he can't?" "I wasn't cheating, I was fixing Ares, and he is too respectful!" "I won't change you Ares! Come to the sunrise!" "That punch was awesome! Come on Aph, punch her again!" "But Ares? Don't you lov-" She was cut off by Aphrodite's fist. "Love is my job, now go away before I make your curse worse then you could ever imagine." "That was freaking awesome Aph! That punch got me out of that, uh, respectful state. I'll always have that, but the old me and the new me can finally work." "Here Athena." Apollo handed her a blue orb. "Is this..." "My extra watching orb. Zeus won't let you watch him on the big one, so watch him on this." She got up on her toes, Apollo is tall, and kissed his cheek. Hephaestus walked right in between them, "Excuse me love-birds!" "What? No!" They both stuttered. "So, Athena? You're still single?" Zeus started turning the corner. "Yeah, single all right!" She said kind of rushing. "Apollo, Athena, you two should date; I mean my favorite children, no offence Hephaestus." "Ew! Why would I date such a narrcasis!?" "And the bookworm would never shut up about history!" He did his best to stretch the truth, but it was on a thin wire. "Shame, you two could have such a future. Apollo, do you see a future with a man with Athena?" "Yes." Apollo said. "Who?" "We will have to let fate decide, but all I can say is, when she is around him, she is happy." He smiled at her, knowing he might have said too much. "Sorry." He mouthed to her. "Well, don't worry Athena, we will find a man for you. One day." "Thanks father." He walked off. "Sorry for the jerk comment Athena." "Same Apollo." "I'm going to go visit Artemis I haven't seen her sense morning." Apollo walked off. "Athena? I was wondering if you would like to look at one of my newer projects." "Um, sure. I guess I could stop into your workshop for a minute." He led her into his shop and there was a beautiful belt. "Why don't you try it on?" "Ok?" She slipped it on and she doubled in beauty. "I recreated the belt I made for Aphrodite." "It's beautiful." "Do you remember when I came to Olympus and I told Zeus I wanted you and you said no, and I got arranged with Aphrodite?" "Goddess of wisdom, don't forget much. So?" "So, I hated being the husband of Aphrodite, I want to be the husband of." He pushed her against the wall. He kissed her. "You." He held her ageanst the wall. "Get off me!" He held her tighter. Aphrodite bursted in. "Hephaestus! Get off her!" "Why? How are you here!?" "I sense love, even if it is forced love." "Get away!" "No, Athena is in love with another! So go away!" With being distracted by Aphrodite, Athena broke his grip. "Creep!" She ran off. "I didn't think you would go that low." Aphrodite said disappointed. She walked off leaving him alone. He slammed his fist on the table shaking all the objects on it.

**I have read myths saying Heph wanted Athena, but she swore Virginity.**


	30. Reuniting love

**I LOVE Hades and Persephone!**

{Reuniting love}

"Ziti, touch the ocean, at least let me feel you." Poseidon kept mumbling to himself staring at Ziti in the viewing globe. He knew she wouldn't touch the water, he heard her say it. Zeus told her as him. "Get out of my life, I hate you! I'd ask you to drown yourself but I wouldn't want to swim anywhere near you. Have a nice rest of your pathetic life." He hated his brother for that. He loved Ziti, and if Zeus ever let them off this rock, he would be the first to be back in the mortal world and he would hold her so tight. But Zeus would never let them leave, until all their ties were dead. He was making the waves slow and high on the beach. He got an idea and grabbed paper and snapped his finger and a bottle appeared and he laid it on the beach where she sat. Just out of the waters reach. "Pauli, why?" She mumbled with puffy eyes. She had always loved messages in the bottles. So one rolled on the beach and when the water succeeded, she grabbed it. She read it to herself, her mouth dropped. "Ziti, I love you. My brother said that stuff to you, not me! Please, I had to leave, but if you touch the ocean, I promise, that's all it takes. P." "Pauli?" She sacredly walked over to the water and as soon as she touched it, Poseidon could feel her. She felt as he was there, that the ocean breeze was his breath, and the water was his soft touch. He felt her. He missed her feel. He missed her. Hermes walked into his room, maps were everywhere, his extra sandals and helmet were on the ground. He gently took off his helmet and sandals, which he rarely took off and he lay down. He just stared at his sealing which was a star map. He got hungry and went to the kitchen, he could snap, but he rathered walk. He went and took a fresh apple and took a bite. "I thought you were taller nephew?" "Demeter?! Oh you scared me! I'm not wearing my sandals, usually I float, but I decided to walk. Nice growing, this is an awesome apple." "Stop charming me nephew." "Sorry, Auntie Demeter." "Can you do me a favor Hermes?" "Anything!" "I want to visit Persephone, but I don't want her on Olympus yet, and you and she are the only two who can go from both the living and the dead..." "Of course, I'll take you to the underworld. Oh, and remember, It is all dead down there. Persephone always brought a living flower down, so her first days she could get used to the death, now a days she is fine, with Hades." "That's my daughter." She created a flower in a pot randomly on a counter. "Father!" Hermes yelled. Zeus came around the corner. "Yes son?" "I'm going to the underworld with Demeter, I will be back soon." He said in a voice, he used to convince people. "Be quick!" "Thanks father." He walked off. Demeter hugged him. "Thank you, thank you!" "Come on Auntie, I need to get my sandals and cap." He grabbed them and grabbed her hand and flew off Olympus. They went to the Styx in no time. He handed her a coin and she stuck it under her tongue. "Auntie, you must discize yourself, Hades will be very angry if he senses another god." She wrapped a shawl around herself. "Hades asked me to take this one." Hermes said to Charon. He just nodded. They rode in the boat and when they reached land Demeter stepped off the boat and saw the castle. "He lives here?" "Yes, but in the last few millennium, he has added this." He pointed her to an amazing garden. "It was his gift for her first year with him." They walked into the castle and a bright, beautiful girl in a very pink, Goth dress was eating cereal. "Come on Hades, it's good for you!" She said to a man in all black, he was handsome as well, but pale, and scary. "You are only making me eat this because your mother made it!" "Maybe." "Good, you listened to me about the cereal." "Mommy!?" The girl ran over and hugged Demeter. "My darling daughter!" They embraced for a long time and tears ran down both their cheeks. "Thank you brother." Demeter said after they broke up. "For what?" He asked clearly confused, his sister hated him! "For protecting her, I was able to get her here safely, but I knew you would protect her." "I would never let anything harm be brought to her, ever!" "I know." She walked over to her older brother. She hugged him lightly. "How's the cereal?" Persephone giggled. "Um, Auntie? Zeus is expecting us back now." "You have to leave mommy?" "Yes my dear, but it isn't safe on Olympus yet, so stay her. You don't mind Hades?" "Of course not! She can stay whenever!" He blushed a tad bit. She kissed her brothers messy black hair and her daughter's autumn colored head. "I will send word when it's safe." She hugged her daughter once more. "Goodbye mommy!" "Goodbye my dear." She followed Hermes out. "She hugged me?" "What's wrong with that Hades?" She asked her husband. "My family has never given me affection! The only time was with my father EATING me!" "Oh Hades! Does someone need a kiss?" "Yes." She bent down and kissed him. "Hades?" She mumbled against his lips. "Yes?" "Are you going to finish your cereal?" She pulled off and gave him the puppy face. "Fine, you can have my cereal, I'm getting real food!" She took his bowl and started eating. He got up to get 'real' food. "Love ya!" She called after him.


	31. Planning

**I seriously have no idea how or why this chapter hppened the way it did...**

{Planning}

"Zeus, why are you so tense? All of us our back." "Hera, the problem is if they will stay, as soon as I open the door for exploring the mortal world, some of them will never return!" "Ok, let's change the subject. Why don't we have a party to celebrate the return of the 12 Olympians?" "Yes! Maybe we can! Start planning deary!" Dionysus hated Olympus. He had spent his beginning of his years on Earth, and his precious vines were down there! The thing with Aphrodite was just weird, and when she kissed him, he teleported to his room so Ares didn't kill him. He heard the fight. "Wow, Eos so so dumb!" He mumbled to himself. He walked over to the pub in his room and poured himself a glass and sat down. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it carefully. Artemis was standing there looking around. "Yes?" He asked. "Can I have some alcohol? Apollo won't let me keep it in my room, just because I'm the goddess of virginity and young girls but I need to let lose sometimes!" "Sure, I wanted someone her anyway." She went in and went over to the bar. "Remember 10 years ago when we had that party? That was awesome, we were SO wasted!" She said smiling, for once. "I haven't seen you smile sense you saw Apollo." "Yeah, it's been awhile, now less chit-chat more drinks!" He poured her a shot and they cheered and chugged and he poured another. This cycle lasted for about an hour and they were failing at beer pong. He wasn't as wasted as her; he is the god of drunkenness! Just then Apollo entered his room. "Privacy much!?" Dionysus yelled. "Artemis? Why are you here?" "What's wrong baby brother?" "Me?" "No Dio! You're the baby of the whole family; Apollo is just my baby brother." "Oh, hehe." Apollo grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. "Nighty night Dionysus!" "Night Arty!" He put her in her silvery room. She started to sober up. It wasn't pleasant. "All gods and goddesses please come to the throne room, in your finest!" Annoused Zeus. Artemis groaned and pulled out a silver blouse that had a tight top but flowed at the bottom. It went to her waist. She slipped on some dark jeans. She went to her brother's room and he was changing into this shiny yellow shirt. "I see why Ares calls you gay sometimes." She said. "He calls me gay? If there was going to be a god of gay it would be Hermes!" "Hey! Why would I have that job?" "Your son/daughter Hermaphrodite!" "Shut up!" He screamed at Apollo. He stormed off. "Yeah, could you shut up, you are so loud!" She asked him. They walked into the throne room and it was a party! Some gods were dancing, others, sitting in their thrones bored to death. Artemis joined Athena at her throne, and Apollo joined the dancers. "So Art, why did you get drunk with Dio?" Athena asked. Usually she didn't gossip, she must be so bored. "I wanted to, and Apollo told me to stay away from achahol so I went to Dio." "Well, he is in a better mood." They looked over and he was dancing with an empty bottle of rum. "Wow, he cracked open the rum. What's the occasion?" They laughed and Artemis grabbed her head, "stupid migraine!" "Just have Apollo heal it!" "No! He will just lecture me if I do. Why don't we distract ourselves, want to see John?" "Who?" "Mr. President Guy." "Oh, sure!" She pulled out the crystal ball and said "Jonathan Michaels." The image shifted and they saw a man at a podium and he was telling how he had this amazing partner, but she had to leave. And how much this election was to show her, that the worlds own John Michaels, was needed. "That's John?" "Yeah." Athena said slightly blushing. "Want to see something not so nice?" She took the ball and shook it. "It also shows the past." "Day of Richard Holer's death." She choked on the last words. Athena saw how happy her sister was and then she saw Zeus unrightfully murder an innocent man. She hugged her. "I'm so sorry Art." "Why must the gods take away my male friends?" She joked. Zeus held his glass up. "To the return of the gods!" Artemis and Athena held there glasses up without emotions. They looked around and the gods had modernized there wardrobes. Apollo had a simple button down shirt. Yellow of course. Dionysus had a white short sleeve shirt on with a plaid purple shirt on. Ares wardrobe shocked everyone the most. He always wore his armor, everywhere, even to his daughter's wedding. He was wearing a blood red polo. It was unlike him. But he didn't look like he was forced into it. He didn't look bad either. He was sitting in his throne. Aphrodite was pretty shocking. She wore a cotton dress that went to her knees and she wore white Capri tights. Poseidon had a sea green button up shirt on. Hera wore a long elegant peacock blue dress. Zeus wore his pinstriped suit. Hephaestus wore similar attire to Dionysus, he didn't however have a colorful jacket. Just a white shirt with rust stains. He was very toned from his long hours in the forges, she his muscles flexed in his shirt. He played with scraps of metal on his throne. Demeter wore a simple sun dress. It was green and had flowers trailing from the back. Hermes wore a white silk shirt with a loose orange tie on. It looked very casual. Athena wore a simple grey blouse with a folded dip. Most of them wore dark jeans as well. A slow song was sung by the muses and Zeus insisted that everyone danced. Poseidon grabbed Athena's hand softly. "I can assure you, we both hate Zeus more than each other." She followed him to the dance floor. Apollo walked over the Artemis. "Hey big sis." "Hey 'Pollo." "Come dance with me." "Ok?" "Me, Poseidon, and Hera swore by the Styx that we would never lead a resistance again. But that promise doesn't apply if we join a resistance. Led by no other than, you. Me and Uncle P were talking about it. I am a famous rock star in the mortal world. I can take you with me. That's why I came back." "Will it work?" "Ask your smart friend, she is being briefed by P now," She looked across the gods dancing with themselves and with nymphs and saw Athena sternly looking at Poseidon. She was surprised the two buffoon gods she remembered, could think of something that smart. "Well that concludes our party. Get some rest my fellow gods. Oh how I have missed that." Zeus said walking to his bedroom followed by Hera. Artemis and Apollo stopped the rest of the gods. "Who wants to actually stay here?" Apollo asked. "I don't care where I am, I want to be by Ares side. Forever." "I do not wish to stay, but if I left, I would lose Persephone once again." "I heard you guys are planning to break out of Olympus. I wish to help. I am not going to leave I have no life anywhere but here. I saw all you upset about what you lost. You'll need a trickster to help." "Thanks Hermes." "So, Artemis and Athena shall lead. Apollo and I are unable to lead, due to a promise made ever so long ago." Poseidon said. "So who is staying?" Apollo asked. Hermes, Demeter and Hephaestus raised their hands. "Heph, your staying?" Aphrodite asked. "I was doing the same thing up here as I was doing down there." "Well, it is your choice." "Anyway, Artemis, you and Athena need to get out of the force field, when Zeus goes after you, the rest of us will need to escape. We figured out if you deposit your power into your element or symbol, it will be released into the world and Zeus will not be able to return it to s." Poseidon said. "Don't worry Athena, I am not getting smart, I stole one of your books on Immortality." Athena looked relieved. "So find your element fast, like Aphrodite, find a couple, Artemis the moon, Athena a book. This will work." But how will I deposit my energy if I am running from Zeus?" "Because I will run from Zeus." "I can leave the force field, I can claim I am traveling to deliver a message and scream 'freedom' or something." "For once, I am actually happy your such a kiss up. Thank you Hermes." "My question is where will you go after this is all over?" "I will probably go back to the Army, and I assume Aphrodite will continue her acting career."Ares said. "I will go to my precious Ziti." "I will go continue to assist my partner John. We are running for President." "Yeah, 'partner'." Apollo snickered. "I will go back to my music career and protect Artemis." "Actually, I am going to return to my home, and respect my fallen friend. It is my home Apollo." "Understood. We will figure it out." "I will reopen my bar. Look me up people." Dionysus said. They all left. "Zeus will be angry. But we will figure it out. We will miss you all, but we understand your reasoning." Demeter said. They all went to bed.


	32. Freedom

{Freedom }

They awoke the next morning and packed a bag of clothing and said there last goodbyes as they overheard Hermes say, "Father, I have an urgent message to deliver to Hades, may I leave?" "Yes of course my son." A few seconds later they heard a loud bellow. "Freedom! I'm am finally free from that Prison!" They heard the pull of the breeze as his sandals caught the wind. Zeus grumbled and jumped though the portal. They all ran over to it and started disappearing as they teleported. "Zeus! Return! It is a distraction!" Hera tried to yell, but was cut off by Artemis' fist. "You do not know how long I have wanted to do that, stepmother!" Artemis yelled. She traveled to the cottage se had stayed at. The moon shined high and bright. She pushed her energy into its beams and she felt weaker. She grabbed the jacket and gloves out of her bag. She slipped them on and grabbed the walkie talkie. "Clear on my end, the moon goddess is gone!" She cheered into it." Ares Blinked into the war grounds. He saw a few recruits fighting. He pressed his energy into that. As soon as he felt weak, he grabbed his walkie talkie. "War god done. See you soon Aph." Aphrodite walked quickly on the streets in Hollywood. She saw a couple kissing. She pressed her energy into it. "Love goddess done. See you soon baby." Apollo saw a street musician. "Music god done." Dionysus saw a drunk man with a bottle and he continued the trend and pushed his energy into him. "Wine god is no more!" "Poseidon ran across the beaches of Hawaii and he saw the clear ocean. He pushed his energy into it. "Sea god done!" he saw across the ocean a beautiful Hawaiian girl. "Ziti!" "Pauli? Oh my gosh! Pauli!" She ran to him. Athena ran to her home. She opened the door and she grabbed a book and she walked into the living room and she saw Zeus and John sitting on the couch. John looked scared. "I wouldn't do that, Athena. I could easily kill another of my daughter's lovers." "Athena, do whatever you need to do. I know you will make the correct decision." "Don't test me boy." "Let him go Zeus. All the other gods are gone. The ritual we all did also prevents you from harming us. We won, you lost. Let me go." "Your mine I raised you from my own mind." "Because you ATE my mother!" "I would rather die then return to Olympus! You force us back after you kicked us off and you think we're going to be happy, 'Daddy returned our powers.' I don't care. Take them yourself. I will not be under your power anymore." Zeus got up. "I will miss you Athena." She closed her eyes ready to be incinerated. Confused she opened her eyes and found John sitting on the couch and Zeus nowhere to be found. She pushed her energy into the book. "I'm free." "You're free!" he ran over to her and picked her up and spun. "You still love me right? A month is a long time." "A month? The tally is in April! That's next month! How have you been keeping up?" "I stated the truth. I am here, not because the fame, or the money, but for Aurora Brown, or as I like to call her, Athena." She hugged him tight. "I missed you so much." "I never stopped."


	33. Epiloge

**Last Chpter!**

Epilogue

The remaining gods of Olympus conducted a new system of voting, instead of Zeus makes final decision. It was majority. Demeter returned to her lost daughter and Persephone returned to her travels between the two worlds. Hephaestus returned to his forges and was able to animate his golden assistant and he finally had his missing link. Hera was happy as she finally had the real relationship she had wanted. Zeus finally respected her. Hermes continued his deliveries and he visited his fallen companions. He stopped kissing up to Zeus and shared his ideas for the future. They were bundled up inside him, they were all amazed the jokester had this inside him. Zeus removed his title as King of the Gods. He took Athena's last words deep. She was right, she didn't deserve to be ruled over from birth. He was a god, just like the rest of them. There was a time for a king, and that time had come to an end. Artemis respected Richard with a proper funeral. She still lives in the cabin in the woods. Sometimes she would walk in expecting Richie to come out and ask her about her day. She missed those moments. Apollo made base in Chicago so he could fulfill his promise to her to protect her. He visits every week. And calls every day. Athena and John won the election. He also invited her to stay in the first ladies' quarters. She has an idea why he put her there, but she won't ruin it for him. Dionysus was able to reopen his bar. People immediately started flooding back in. He flourished his business and is happy to please. Poseidon was greeted by the love of his life and not long after, he proposed. He couldn't take another day without her being his. And now she was. She excepted. They were having a beach wedding. Aphrodite was killed off on her character when she left. But she joined a new show, which she likes more. Army wives. She continues to see Ares every few months. He has continued to be a high ranking solder, counting the day between entering combat and seeing Aphrodite.

**Although the rein of the 12 Olympians ended, a new rein rose. It was stronger because it held peace. Everyone was equal and happy**


End file.
